(III) El Reencuentro
by Kirhuga
Summary: Una gran boda está apunto de celebrarse en Fairy Tail sólo falta la dama de honor desaparecida y un favor que debe hacerle al novio. Lucy y Natsu se reencontrarán ocho meses después con algún que otro secreto escondido. Gray y Juvia comenzarán planes para su futuro. Desgraciadamente los problemas no desaparecen para nuestros magos favoritos. Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia.\C.d.A/


Una gran boda está apunto de celebrarse en Fairy Tail sólo falta la dama de honor desaparecida y un favor que debe hacerle al novio. Lucy y Natsu se reencontrarán ocho meses después con algún que otro secreto escondido. Gray y Juvia comenzarán planes para su futuro. Desgraciadamente los problemas no desaparecen para nuestros magos favoritos.

* * *

17 de Octubre de x792

Una mujer de pelo azul y vestida de blanco caminaba de un lado a otro mientras maldecía en voz baja. Se encontraba en su habitación de Fairy Hills, la que dentro de unas horas dejaría de ser su casa para vivir con el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Estaba segura de que estaba retrasando la ceremonia y que Erza estaría echando humo pero eso le daba lo mismo en esos momentos. Lucy no estaba. Su mejor amiga no estaba. No iba a casarse sin ella presente, era el momento más importante de su vida. Había hablado con ella dos días antes a través de una lácrima, y la había explicado lo urgente que era que ella volviera. Su amiga aseguró, después de felicitarla, que volvería a tiempo.

Estaba empezando a pensar que se había volatilizado o algo por el estilo ¡La rubia de su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte! Y no había más noticias de ella.

– Tranquila, Levy, estoy segura de que aparecerá en cualquier momento. – dijo una mujer morena con una botella en la mano.

– ¿Bebiendo ahora, Kana? ¿No deberías esperar a la fiesta? – una modelo peliblanca la regañó.

– Mira, no voy a esperar tanto para beber.

– ¡Callad! – las dos mujeres se sorprendieron por el carácter de la pequeña mujer –. Hablé con ella y dijo que iba a estar para la fiesta de despedida y no vino. – Kana y Mirajane comentaron algo como " _Que pena que no viniera"_ y " _Uh, lo que se perdió"_ con miradas pervertidas. Levy por otra parte no las hizo ni caso y comenzó a morderse las uñas – ¿Y si ha pasado algo? ¿Y si ha tenido un accidente? ¿Y… ?

– Y si, y si. Es Lucy de quien estamos hablando, seguro que estará bien.– Mira apartó sus manos de la boca para que no se destrozara la manicura y Kana habló después de un eructo.

– Quizás haya surgido algo. – sonrió pícara mientras ojeaba sus cartas sobre la mesa.

* * *

– Lo siento, Gajeel, pero realmente no te estoy entendiendo.

El dragón de hierro gruño frustrado, sólo la había pedido a la Coneja una cosa bien sencilla ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicarlo? – La culpa la tienes tú por desaparecer casi durante un año, si hubieses tardado menos este lío estaría resuelto. – Ella abrió la boca y la interrumpió antes de que hablara –. Lo que necesito es fácil, necesito que bendigas los anillos, eso es todo, Levy y yo acordamos que aceptaríamos las costumbres del otro y ésta al parecer es la mía. – Por lo menos lo fue en su momento, hace cuatrocientos años.

La rubia asintió –. Está bien, explícamelo otra vez.

Gajeel no estaba seguro de si iba a sobrevivir ese día. La boda lo tenía en el borde de sus emociones y esa mujer lo iba a terminar abochornando –. Es una antigua costumbre del pueblo en el que nací y me crié durante unos pocos años. No recuerdo demasiado pero lo único que sé es que la madre del novio bendice a la pareja y si es maga lo hace con su magia, como Levy insistió en usar los anillos quiero que los bendigas. Anna Heartfilia fue lo más cercano a una madre que recuerdo y tú eres su descendiente, asique…

– ¿Soy lo más cercano a una madre que tienes ahora? – terminó por él.

El hombre lo sopesó –. Yo no usaría esas palabras. Pero sí. Y si no te importa, tengo prisa y tú también, no quiero que a mi futura mujer la de un infarto.

Lucy sonrió y cogió los anillos en sus manos, se concentró y los envolvió con su magia dorada. El olor tan familiar a polvo de estrellas circuló en el ambiente –. Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido, Gajeel. – depositó los objetos en su mano abierta –. Levy tiene suerte de tenerte.

El dragón se sonrojó y ella rió –. Calla, mujer. Ya es suficiente con una persona que me avergüence.

* * *

Levy estaba intentando tranquilizarse pero no había manera, detestaba que tuviera que hacer esperar a Gajeel y confiaba en que lo entendiera.

Al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación se escucharon gritos y risas. El resto de chicas tenían la esperanza de que Lucy estaba bien pero ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. La puerta se abrió a su espalda y ella no se giró para ver quien era –. Kana, no quiero otra de tus predicciones, así que, por favor…

– Levy. – escuchó y se quedó helada. Giró rápidamente y la chica rubia por la que había estado tan preocupada estaba allí de pie sonriendo hacia ella.

– Lucy. – Se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hacia su amiga, pisándose el vestido por el camino. Lucy la cogió antes de que cayera y se abrazaron y rieron juntas. Levy se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara –. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – Su amiga asintió enérgicamente y buscó en su bolso de llaves, de ella sacó una llave dorada con el signo de Acuario. Levy chilló como una niña pequeña y volvieron a abrazarse entre risas –. Tienes que contarme tus aventuras, quiero saberlo todo.

La rubia la miró perpleja –. Levy… tienes una boda que está retrasada por mi culpa, no la retrases más.

La otra maga quería mandar lejos a todos los invitados, la boda y todo, pero Lucy tenía razón, ya se había retrasado demasiado y necesitaba hacerlo de una vez. – De acuerdo pero… para tu información no he sido la única que ha sufrido, ¿sabes? Cierto cerebro de llama ha estado pasándolo peor que yo. – observó a su amiga sonrojarse. – Y no me lo has contado, estoy segura de que ha pasado algo entre vosotros y no me lo has contado.

– Levy, la boda.

– Si, si, si, pero vas a contármelo.

– Después de la luna de miel. – Lucy sonrió con intención.

Pero Levy no se sonrojó como ella esperaba. – Eh… bueno… quizás la luna de miel ya haya sucedido. – Viendo que la conversación duraría horas y cómo se habían alzado las cejas de su amiga prefería seguir su consejo y empezar con la boda.

– ¿Levy?

– ¿Sabes que? No voy a hacer esperar más a Gajeel. – La empujó hacia la puerta ignorando sus protestas – Te lo contaré, promesa. Pero ahora tienes que irte al gremio y recibir a todo el mundo. – Con eso cerró la puerta y siguió ignorando las peticiones de Lucy de una explicación, pero Levy no podía decir nada más, si lo hacía sería como soltar una bomba.

* * *

En el gremio todo el mundo estaba ansioso por la ceremonia y el ambiente empezaba a ser agobiante para él, el traje parecía quedarle pequeño ya fuera porque había encogido o él había estado entrenando demasiado, la tela limitaba sus movimientos y esperaba que esta vez la medicación que le dio Porlyusica durara lo suficiente. Por otra parte el pervertido de hielo empezaba a irritarle también, su hielo precisamente no era lo que necesitaba ahora, ni él ni nadie de alrededor que temblaba de frío.

– Maldita sea, Gray ¿Quieres parar con tu estúpido hielo? – El hombre a su lado no paraba de bajar la temperatura a su alrededor, realmente no sabía lo que le ocurría pero le faltaba un pelo para darle un merecido puñetazo.

– Uuh, parece que el cerebro frito está nervioso por ver a alguien. – Él tenía razón, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a darle el placer.

– Mira quién habla, el que no para de meter la mano en el bolsillo. – Gray giró la cabeza rápidamente en su dirección – Sé lo que tienes ahí escondido, a mi no me engañas. – Se tocó la nariz con el dedo. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con su olfato, era bueno pero no tanto, realmente había estado observándole, se había estado comportando de forma extraña toda la mañana. Gray enrojeció por un momento y se vio molesto.

– Es imposible que lo hayas podido oler.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

– Juvia cree que deberíais dejar de discutir. – Gray a su lado se puso rígido –. Disfrutad de la celebración, esto no ocurre todos los días. – Se agarró del brazo del mago pelinegro y añadió: – Juvia está feliz por Levy-san.

– Si… – Gray intentó tranquilizarse colocándose de nuevo el nudo de la corbata por quinta vez, pudo escuchar su corazón ir a mil por hora. Había que destacar el detalle de que no intentó zafarse del agarre de la maga de agua, esta vez parecía cómodo. Todos sabían que habían empezado una relación y Natsu no pudo evitar sentir ese sabor amargo en la lengua, estaba feliz por ellos a pesar de que se peleaba constantemente con Gray, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Ocho meses habían pasado, ocho largos y tortuosos meses esperándola. Cuando había oído que Levy retrasaba la boda porque Lucy no aparecía el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él y prácticamente se volvió tan desesperado y ansioso como su nakama, Erza tuvo que sacarle a golpes de la habitación de la novia. Ahora Gajeel también había desaparecido y todo el mundo empezaba a preocuparse de verdad aunque no lo mostraran realmente, Natsu podía sentir esa inquietud.

– Ella aparecerá. – dijo Gray adivinando sus pensamientos.

Happy que permanecía descansando en una mesa cerca de ellos después de decorar a toda prisa el gremio por orden de Erza, levantó una pata alegremente. – Aye. – Él también la echaba de menos.

– Es dulce ver a Natsu-san preocuparse por Lucy-san. – Él enrojeció y apartó la mirada, escuchó a los tres reírse.

– Lleva mucho tiempo fuera, eso es todo.

– Algo ha sucedido, ¿verdad? – Gray volvió a adivinar y una vena se formó en su frente, realmente odiaba cuando hacía eso. – Yo diría que fue ella la que dio el primer paso, no me creo que un aliento de fuego como tu…

Le interrumpió: – Mira quien habla, tempano de hielo, el que tardó tanto tiempo en decidirse.

– ¡Eh! Mira quien habla tú, eres tan espeso que no te das cuenta de nada.

– Chicos… – la voz de Juvia se escuchó pero no la hicieron caso.

– ¿Y me lo dices tú?

– ¡Sí! ¿Quieres comprobar con mis puños que tengo razón?

– ¡Voy a quitarte esa razón de un puñetazo!

Un golpe les vino a los dos de sorpresa y temblaron al pensar que era Erza dispuesta a castigarles, _de nuevo_ , pero al alzar la vista vieron que era Gajeel. – Ni se os ocurra pelear en mi boda, no os he invitado para que seáis el centro de atención.

– ¿Invitar? Si no fuera por Levy ni nos enterábamos del día.

– Eso, y estamos aquí por ella, cabeza de metal, no puedo creer que vaya a casarse con un tío tan f… – Un golpe fue directo a su cara. Y esa vez fue Erza.

– ¡Basta de peleas! No estáis aquí para destrozar la decoración. Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas - _l_ as _de los demás_. – Aunque… – le cogió de los hombros, ella ahora era un poco más baja que él. – todos entendemos tu preocupación, Natsu. – dijo solemnemente y después se fue dejándoles a los tres confusos.

– Bueno, lo que sea. – Gajeel se aclaró la voz. – ¡La boda sigue en pie asique iros preparando! – él se dispuso a ir hacia Laxus que estaba colocándose en su lugar, como maestro del gremio él sería el que los casaría.

– Espera un momento, Gajeel. – le agarró del brazo y él se giró y le interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

– Ella está aquí. – cogió algo de su bolsillo, un anillo con olor a polvo de estrellas, era débil pero estaba ahí. Lo agitó enfrente de sus narices sabiendo lo que captaría. – Gi-hi. – Después volvió a dirigirse de nuevo hacia Laxus que esperaba impaciente con Mira a su lado.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Gray.

– ¡Lucy-san! – la voz de Juvia les llamó la atención.

Natsu se giró y la vio, estaba en la puerta, rodeada de todos sus compañeros que se alegraban de verla y ella estaba… preciosa. Llevaba un vestido azul y su pelo rubio recogido. Quizás era por que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla o la emoción del momento pero era como si la viera por primera vez. Gajeel le había contado algo parecido sobre el enamoramiento de los dragones, pero Natsu ya estaba enamorado de Lucy mucho antes, sin embargo, no pudo quitarle su parte de razón. Era como si la viera por primera vez.

Ella se estaba dirigiendo a ellos ahora con Happy en sus brazos. Le miraba con un sonrisa y con rubor en las mejillas y se preguntó de qué forma la miraba para hacerla sentir de esa manera. Su mirada se apartó de él y ella saludó a las personas que tenía detrás.

– Hola, Gray. – se sonrojó más fuerte.

– Hola, Lucy, me alegro de verte y te perdono por olvidar que estaba aquí hace un segundo. – bromeó – Estás preciosa por cierto. – El comentario se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Juvia y de Natsu.

– ¡Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso claro! – protestó Gray.

Escuchó a Lucy saludar a Juvia y después acercarse y colocarse al lado de Natsu, todos estaban en sus sitios esperando a la novia. El cazador de dragones sentía que iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Él no podía dejar de mirarla y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, los dos olvidándose por unos segundos dónde estaban y lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– Natsu. – le saludó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, fue suficiente para quedarse sin habla durante un momento, oírla decir su nombre, de nuevo, junto a ella… decir que se sentía feliz no se acercaba en lo más mínimo

– Lucy. – no podía evitar la sonrisa tonta en su cara. Cuando comenzó a sonar la música, indicando que la novia había entrado por la puerta aún seguían mirándose. Tardaron un rato en poder despegarse y prestar atención a la ceremonia. Poco después sintió un roce en su mano y unos dedos finos entrelazarse con los suyos que correspondió sin pensarlo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está vuestro esperado reencuentro, no he detallado tanto como en el capítulo anterior porque me pareció que así quedaba mejor. Queda el segundo capítulo de esta historia que será bastante movidito y me llevará un tiempo terminarlo.

Me parecía interesante hacer una escena sobre Levy y Gajeel, son una pareja preciosa y ojalá el resto de parejas tuvieran momentos tan bonitos como han tenido estos dos en el manga.

También quería deciros que usaré mi perfil para informar sobre historias que esté escribiendo actualmente y el proceso que llevan o si decido hacer una pausa durante un tiempo, no puedo escribir mensajes para vosotr s en las historias asique los escribiré en el perfil, será una manera de manteneros informad s, cuando veáis que tardo demasiado habrá una razón y estará puesta allí.

Y nada más. Gracias por leer!


End file.
